Murmures
by Aelane
Summary: [slash] Les rumeurs l'avaient accompagné toute son enfance. Draco n'y avait jamais prêté attention. Il était bien trop occupé à rêvasser sur de beaux mystères, sur de faux mystères qui n'étaient que des secrets d'adultes, comme celui de Blaise Zabini.[OS]


**Auteur **: Aélane  
**Titre **: "Murmures - Vulnerant omnes, ultima necat."  
**Avertissements **: slash , **avoir lu le tome 6** (canon!blaise), un peu d'angst, étude de caractère, oneshot  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Disclaimer **: univers et personnages créés par J.K.Rowling qui a tous les droits dessus, je ne fais que m'amuser avec, pour le seul plaisir d'écrire.

**Note **: petite fic écrite à la requête de Cryss : thème imposé du murmure avec comme couple imposé Blaise/Draco -- ce fut un plaisir ! Et merci à Catia pour la rapide beta !

&&&

.&.

MURMURES

_Vulnerant omnes, ultima necat._  
(Toutes blessent, la dernière tue...)

-

"Enfant de sept pères... L'empoisonneuse... Fils de la Veuve Noire..."

Leur relation ayant commencé sur ce murmure malencontreux, celui de Père interdisant à mi-voix Mère d'inviter un certain Blaise Zabini pour fêter ses sept ans, il avait semblé logique à Draco Malefoy qu'elle ne puisse que s'achever de même, dix ans plus tard, dans un son étranglé. Il aurait dû se souvenir que ce monde blafard qu'il haïssait semblait décidé depuis longtemps à lui apporter exactement l'inverse de ce qu'il aurait désiré.

Draco se demanda longtemps comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir autant de pères, que ce soit successivement ou tous ensemble, quand le sien semblait aussi éternel et inamovible que l'air, l'eau ou les arbres entourant, protégeant, le Manoir. Il détestait ne pas comprendre, ne pas savoir, et décida donc de partir en quête.

Il se mit en tête de capturer le plus d'araignées possibles, les collectionnant sous son lit, dans des boites bien séparées, au grand dam des elfes-de-maison qui devaient s'en occuper. Il fit le siège de Mère jusqu'à obtenir la mygale de ses rêves à la Ménagerie du Chemin de Traverse. Il charma Tonton Severus par son soudain intérêt passionnel pour les poisons, ouvrant toutes grandes ses oreilles à la mention de la moindre substance toxique un tant soit peu mystérieuse ou exotique. Il dévora tous les livres de la grande bibliothèque sur les vies romanesques des grandes empoisonneuses de jadis, en cachette. Cependant, comme tous les trésors cachés de son enfance, ce merveilleux mystère, celui de l'enfant étrange qui lui était interdit, finit lui aussi par être exposé un jour sous la lumière crue, sordide, des adultes. Jamais il ne pardonna à Pansy cette révélation.

Quand il rencontra enfin cet être si vil sur lequel il avait bâti des milliers de songes, des milliers d'histoires plus fantastiques les unes que les autres, lors des longues heures solitaires de son enfance, tout dépité d'avoir été trompé, encore blessé par le rejet de Potter, il s'empressa de lui cracher à la figure tous ces murmures, ces murmures d'adultes, avec toute la suffisance hautaine dont un Malefoy était capable - ce qui n'était pas rien. Il fut abasourdi de voir l'autre oser répliquer, avec une morgue égalant la sienne.

"Enfant des Malefoy... Infâmes assassins... Fils de Mangemort..."

Draco ne savait pas, il n'avait pas compris, trop occupé à découvrir les mystères derrière les autres pour songer au sien. Car, s'il y réfléchissait, et il y réfléchit longuement durant sa première année, ces mots lui étaient familiers, non pas parce que ce vaurien de Weasley les lui avait dits auparavant, non pas parce que les tableaux ici ne se gênaient pas pour les chuchoter sur son passage. Non. Il n'y avait jamais prêté attention, mais il les reconnaissait désormais dans ces paroles indistinctes chuchotées sur son passage lorsqu'il accompagnait rarement, trop rarement, son père dans les rues du Londres Sorcier. Il les devinait à présent dans tous ces enfants qui avaient été rappelés à son approche par leurs parents avec un sourire crispé. Il les voyait maintenant dans ces froncements de certains invités lors de soirées de Mère, ceux qui souriaient poliment en affectant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Lui aussi avait été un enfant interdit, un enfant mystérieux. Il n'en n'avait juste jamais pris conscience, il n'en avait jamais été blessé, il n'en avait jamais été fier, contrairement à Blaise. Blaise, lui, savait comment faire, comment être cet enfant, comment transformer ces injures des adultes, ce mépris envieux des autres, en force.

En deuxième année, il résolut de s'approprier cette force. Il le prit à part, dès le départ du train, lui chuchotant un « on est pareil, absolument pareil », avant de relâcher un Blaise stupéfait. Blaise savait être fort, résister aux murmures, Draco, lui, savait tout le poids que pouvait conférer le mystère et les rumeurs et la vérité. Ils comprirent vite qu'en unissant leurs savoirs respectifs en cachette, ils pourraient non seulement devenir les maîtres de Serpentard mais aussi, bénéfice non négligeable, créer un véritable enfer pour le Survivant, ce dont ils ne se privèrent point. Si Draco fut toujours frustré de n'avoir jamais su clairement le fin de mot de cette étrange histoire de basilic, il y gagna un ami.

Un ami avec lequel il pouvait créer en secret ces racontars qui n'intéressaient ni Vincent ni Grégory, un ami à qui il pouvait confier à mi-mots ce qu'il ne voulait pas que Pansy répète à toutes les filles, un refuge contre les murmures haineux, attentifs, demandeurs, méprisants, contre tous les murmures du reste du monde. Au fil des années, ils se construisirent leur forteresse avec leurs propres rires sous cape, leurs messes basses de conspirateurs, leurs chuchotements entre deux rideaux tirés à la va-vite, leurs cris étouffés contre une épaule. Ils se croyaient invincibles, ils avaient été des enfants, protégés non par leurs propres murmures mais par leur propre ignorance du vaste monde.

La Veuve Noire faisait pâle figure à côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme le réalisa très vite Draco. Cela n'avait rien à voir. Cela n'avait jamais rien eu à voir. Ils n'étaient pas pareils. Cela n'avait été là aussi qu'un rêve, un long rêve éveillé.

Et Draco décida dans le Poudlard Express que Blaise ne devait pas subir ce que lui subissait, que Blaise ne devait rien savoir, Blaise devait rester à l'écart, avec le Bav'Club, avec tous les autres. Et Draco arrêta de murmurer à Blaise ses plans d'enfants, il cessa d'aller le trouver quand les autres dormaient, il ne répondait pas aux questions de Blaise chuchotées à la vite entre deux cours « quand, où, veux-tu …? ».

Il espérait cependant que Blaise viendrait le voir, lui parler, le chercher, se glisser dans son lit le soir. Il se tortura des jours durant pour savoir comment traduire son angoisse, comment lui expliquer leur séparation, à mots couverts. Il aurait tellement désiré lui murmurer une dernière fois qu'il l'aimait, que c'était parce qu'il l'aimait qu'il le protégeait ainsi.

Blaise ne vint pas. Blaise se taisait, Blaise l'évitait. Les murmures l'avaient l'atteint finalement, l'avait réduit au silence. Il n'y eut jamais ce chuchotement final que Draco désirait sans oser le provoquer, ni même un cri de rage, un hurlement indigné, rien.

Draco se retrouva seul, seul devant le vaste monde qui le haïssait.

-

FIN


End file.
